Benjamin Zephaniah
| birth_place = Handsworth, Birmingham, England]] | occupation = Poet, playwright, author | nationality = English | period = | genre = Poetry, teen fiction | subject = | movement = Rastafari movement | notableworks = | spouse = Amina (m. 1990 divorced 2001) | influences = | influenced = | website = http://www.benjaminzephaniah.com }} Benjamin Obadiah Iqbal Zephaniah (born 15 April 1958) is an English writer and dub poet.Gregory, Andy (2002) International Who's Who in Popular Music 2002, Europa, ISBN 1-85743-161-8, p. 562. A well-known figure in contemporary English literature, he was included in The Times list of Britain's top 50 post-war writers in 2008. Life Zephaniah was born and raised in the Handsworth district of Birmingham,"Benjamin Zephaniah", British Council, retrieved 13 April 2008. which he called the "Jamaican capital of Europe". He is the son of a Barbadian postman and a Jamaican nurse."Biography", BenjaminZephaniah.com, retrieved 13 April 2008.Kellaway, Kate (2001) "Dread poet's society", The Guardian, 4 November 2001. A dyslexic, he attended an approved school but left aged 13 unable to read or write. He writes that his poetry is strongly influenced by the music and poetry of Jamaica and what he calls "street politics". His 1st performance was in church when he was 10, and by the age of 15, his poetry was already known among Handsworth's Afro-Caribbean and Asian communities.Larkin, Colin (1998) The Virgin Encyclopedia of Reggae, Virgin Books, ISBN 0-7535-0242-9 He received a criminal record with the police as a young man and served a prison sentence for burglary."ARTICLE: Interview with Raw Edge Magazine: Benjamin talks about how life in prison helped change his future as a poet.", Raw Edge magazine, issue 5, Autumn/Winter 1997. Tired of the limitations of being a black poet communicating with black people only, he decided to expand his audience, and headed to London at the age of twenty-two. He became actively involved in a workers co-operative in Stratford, London, which led to the publication of his 1st book of poetry, Pen Rhythm (Page One Books, 1980). Three editions were published. Zephaniah has said that his mission is to fight the dead image of poetry in academia, and to "take it everywhere" to people who do not read books so he turned poetry readings into concert-like performances. His 2nd collection of poetry, The Dread Affair: Collected poems (1985) contained a number of poems attacking the British legal system. Rasta Time in Palestine (1990), an account of a visit to the Palestinian occupied territories, contained poetry and travelogue. He has released several albums of original music. His album Rasta, which featured The Wailers' first recording since the death of Bob Marley as well as a tribute to Nelson Mandela, gained him international prestigeThe Brighton Magazine and topped the Yugoslavian pop charts. It was because of this recording that he was introduced to the political prisoner and soon-to-be South African president Nelson Mandela, and in 1996, Mandela requested that Zephaniah host the president's Two Nations Concert at the Royal Albert Hall, London. Zephaniah was poet in residence at the chambers of Michael Mansfield QC, and sat in on the inquiry into Bloody Sunday and other cases, these experiences leading to his Too Black, Too Strong poetry collection (2001). We Are Britain! (2002) is a collection of poems celebrating cultural diversity in Britain. Zephaniah became a very successful children's poet with his 1st book of poetry for children, called Talking Turkeys, which had to go into an emergency reprint after just 6 weeks. In 1999 he wrote an immensely successful novel for teenagers, Face, the first of 4 novels to date. Zephaniah lived for many years in East London but since 2008 has divided his time between Beijing and a village near Spalding, Lincolnshire.Lynn Barber interviews Benjamin Zephaniah, The Observer, 18 January 2009 He was married for twelve years to Amina, a theatre administrator, who left him in 2001.Independent Arts and Books, 19 June 2009. In November 2003, Zephaniah wrote in The Guardian that he had turned down an OBE from the Queen because it reminded him of "how my foremothers were raped and my forefathers brutalised."Zephaniah, Benjamin, "'Me? I thought, OBE me? Up yours, I thought'", The Guardian, 27 November 2003. Views Zephaniah is a well-known supporter of Aston Villa F.C. and is the patron for an Aston Villa supporters' website. Zephaniah is an honorary patron of The Vegan Society, Viva! (Vegetarians International Voice for Animals), EVOLVE! Campaigns, the anti-racism organisation Newham Monitoring Project with whom he made a video in 2012 about the impact of olympic policing on black communities, Tower Hamlets Summer University and an animal rights advocate. In 2004 he wrote the foreword to Keith Mann's book From Dusk 'til Dawn: An insider's view of the growth of the Animal Liberation Movement, a book about the Animal Liberation Front. In August 2007, he announced that he would be launching the Animal Liberation Project, alongside People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals.Arkangel for Animal Liberation :: Online News Magazine He became a vegan when he read poems about "shimmering fish floating in an underwater paradise, and birds flying free in the clear blue sky". The poet joined Amnesty International in speaking out against homophobia in Jamaica, saying: "For many years Jamaica was associated with freedom fighters and liberators, so it hurts when I see that the home of my parents is now associated with the persecution of people because of their sexual orientation." Zephaniah has spoken in favour of a British Republic and the dis-establishment of the crown. Zephaniah appeared in literature to support changing the British electoral system from first-past-the-post to instant-runoff voting for electing Members of Parliament to the House of Commons]] in the Alternative Vote referendum in 2011. He is a supporter of the Green Party of England and Wales. Recognition 2008 with Martin Carthy looking on.]] Zephaniah won the BBC Young Playwright's Award. He has been awarded honorary doctorates by the University of North London (in 1998), the University of Central England (in 1999), Staffordshire University (in 2002), London South Bank University (in 2003), the University of Exeter and the University of Westminster (in 2006). On 17 July 2008 Zephaniah received an honorary doctorate from the University of Birmingham.Collins, Tony (2008) "University honour for Doug Eliis",Birmingham Mail, 11 July 2008 He was listed at 48 in The Times list of 50 greatest postwar writers.Benjamin Zephaniah, The 50 greatest postwar writers: 48 TimesOnline UK He was awarded Best Original Song in the Hancocks 2008, Talkawhile Awards for Folk Music (as voted by members of Talkawhile.co.uk ) for his version of Tam Lyn Retold recorded with The Imagined Village. He collected the Award live at The Cambridge Folk Festival on 2 August 2008 and described himself as a "Rasta Folkie". Publications Poetry *''Pen Rhythm''. London: Page One, 1980. *''The Dread Affair: Collected poems''. London: Arena, 1985. *''City Psalms''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1992. *''Inna Liverpool''. Edinburgh: AK Press, 1992. *''Propa Propaganda''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1996. *''School's Out: Poems Not for School''. Edinburgh: AK Press, 1997. *''The Little Book of Vegan Poems: Explicit vegan lyrics''. Edinburgh: AK Press, 2000. *''Too Black, Too Strong''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2001. Novels *''Teacher's Dead''. London: Bloomsbury, 2007. Non-fiction Other *''Kung Fu Trip''. London: Bloomsbury, 2011. Juvenile *''Funky Chickens'' (poetry). London: Puffin, 2007. *''Face''. London: Bloomsbury, 1999. *''Wicked World'' (illustrated by Sara Symonds). London: Puffin, 2000. *''Refugee Boy''. London: Bloomsbury, 2001. *''We are Britain'' (poetry). London: Frances Lincoln, 2002. *''Talking Turkeys'' (poetry). Harmondsworth, UK: Puffin, 2004. *''Gangsta Rap''. London: Bloomsbury, 2004. *''Chambers Primary Rhyming Dictionary''. Edinburgh: Chambers, 2004. *''J is for Jamaica'' (illustrated by Prodeepta Das). London: Frances Lincoln, 2006. *''Benjamin Zephaniah: My Story''. London: Collins, 2011. *''When I Grow Up'' (illustrated by Prodeepta Das). London: Frances Lincoln, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Benjamin Zephaniah, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 12, 2014. Plays *''Playing the Right Tune'' (1985) *''Job Rocking'' (1987) *''Delirium'' (1987) *''Streetwise'' (1990) *''Mickey Tekka'' (1991) *''Listen to Your Parents'' (included in Theatre Centre: Plays for Young People - Celebrating 50 Years of Theatre Centre (2003) Aurora Metro, also published by Longman, 2007) *''Face: The Play'' (with Richard Conlon) Acting roles *''Didn't You Kill My Brother?'' (1987) - Rufus *''Farendj'' (1989) - Moses *''Truth or Dairy'' (1994) - The Vegan Society (UK) *''Crucial Tales'' (1996) - Richard's father *''Making the Connection'' (2010) - Environment Films / The Vegan Society (UK) Audio / video *''Reggae Head: Spoken works''. London: 57 Productions, 1997. *''To Do Wid Me: Benjamin Zephaniah filmed live and direct'' (videodisc). Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2013. Albums *''Rasta'' (1982) Upright (reissued 1989) Workers Playtime (UK Indie #22)Lazell, Barry (1997) Indie Hits 1980-1989, Cherry Red Books, ISBN 0-9517206-9-4 *''Us An Dem'' (1990) Island *''Back to Roots'' (1995) Acid Jazz *''Belly of De Beast'' (1996) Ariwa *''Naked'' (2005) One Little Indian *''Naked & Mixed-Up'' (2006) One Little Indian (Benjamin Zephaniah Vs. Rodney-P) Singles, EPs *''Dub Ranting'' EP (1982) Radical Wallpaper *"Big Boys Don't Make Girls Cry" 12-inch single (1984) Upright *"Free South Africa" (1986) *"Crisis" 12-inch single (1992) Workers Playtime Guest appearances *"Empire" (1995) Bomb the Bass with Zephaniah & Sinéad O'Connor *''Heading for the Door'' by Back to Base (2000) MPR Records *''Friends'' The One With The Embryos (2002) Channel 4 *''Open Wide'' (2004) Dubioza kolektiv © & (P) Gramofon *''Rebel'' by Toddla T (2009) 1965 Records *"Illegal" (2000) from "Himawari" by Swayzak See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"Talking Turkeys!" *Benjamin Zephaniah at PoemHunter (21 poems) *Rhymin ;Prose *"My Family Values", The Guardian ;Audio / video *Benjamin Zephaniah (b. 1958) at The Poetry Archive *Benjamin Zephaniah at YouTube *Benjamin Zephaniah on Poetry, Politics and Revolution - video report by Democracy Now! ;About * Rasta poet publicly rejects his OBE by Merope Mills, published by The Guardian on 27 November 2003. *Benjamin Zephaniah Official website Category:English poets Category:English Rastafarians Category:English vegans Category:English people of Jamaican descent Category:People associated with London South Bank University Category:People from Birmingham, West Midlands Category:British republicans Category:Black British writers Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:Animal rights advocates Category:English people of Barbadian descent Category:British people convicted of theft Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:Children's poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets